deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:RED Team vs Overwatch/@comment-31051251-20170104002318
Scout - killed a bear with one hit from improvised bat (A Cold Day in Hell), survived and recovered from his organs being torn out of his body (A Cold Day in Hell), dodged sentry bullets (Meet the Scout), survived an enormous explosion and a crash into a window (Meet the Medic), manages to operate while being heavily irradiated and with a pigeon inside his chest. Soldier - routinely caries around a half-ton Black Box, shoots RPG under his feets just to move faster without much damage to himself, neck-snaps people and bears casually, can fix a broken neck somehow, ate a whole load of "kill me-come back stronger" pills, has incredibly high pain tolerance (a chopped off arm didn't even phase him), ran for 500 hours with no rest or stop (Ring of Fired). Pyro - limited pyrokinesis (based on Hadouken and Armageddon taunts), strong enough to outright murderstomp a bear with a fire axe, reactions fast enough to accurately deflect RPG rockets. Also survived being thrown across the room by afalling satalite in orbit. Demoman - uses a grenade as a melee weapon, strong enough to chop off a man's (or statue's) head with one swing of a sword, routinely shoots grenades under his feet without much damage, faster than Scout in short bursts (various shields), immune system so strong that he can instantly sober, keep him alive all the years despite his alcoholism and survive being injected with Sniper family's moonshine which is apparently potent enough to melt through metal barrels, without alcohol his body acts like it's been poisoned. Heavy - kills bears routinely, killed an elephant-sized (or even bigger) bear bear-handed, survived a nasty trainwreck (a video the name I don't remember), can shoot people with his fingers (taunt), strong enough to halt train's movement (he vas Uber-charged, but it doesn't increase strength, only dura), casually planted a Spy in earth, runs around with 150 kg minigun all the time, can survive without a heart (probably not his accomplishment but Medigun's, but who knows), can destroy robots and zombies with bare hands. Engineer - has a cybernetic arm that can turn your insides into liquid bull caries around who-knows-how-heavy sentries routinely, by his own statement, and can break a man in half. Sniper - not much about him, but he is strong enough to pierce Spy's spine and ribcage with a kukri, which is, believe me, pretty hard thing to do. Also, somehow operates with kidneys three times the size of normal and with organs shutting-down because of that. Somehow. Also, good enough to shoot prople from a 5 mile distance (implied by Jarate Add). Medic - not much about him, but he can regenerate somewhat, heal people around him with a taunt and possibly replicate that Sniper's kukri feat with an Ubersaw. Spy - killed a man that was standing behind him so fast and silently that Scout didn't notice that, can kill people with a tooth-sized knife, can one-shot armoured robots with backstabs, probably some more stuff that I don't remember. Add in that they killed Horseless Horseman, MONOCULUS!, Merasmus, demolished hordes of robots, aliens and zombies (and can wreck robots with their melee weapons), as well as Medic being able to almost instantly heal and revive his teammates, cast an inpenetrable shield that atomizes anyone who comes close to it and give Uber-charges, the match-up favours TF2 cast. Add in MvM upgrades (boost to stats, weapons, regen and various canteens), non-standart weapons (some Scout, Pyro, Soldier and Engineer's weapons can atomize people outright, Black Box being able to blow up tanks, Brass Beast that is both heavier and more deadly than regular Minigun, Jarate that paralyzes and instantly demorilizes foes, Sharpened Volcano Fragment that erects actual lava, Half-Zatoichi and Conniver's Kunai that absorb the life energy of killed foes, Apocofists and Classic that blow people to bits, etc, etc, etc) and Manpower stuff (grappling hooks and power-ups), and I see no way for Overwatch team to win this. Even with a full roster.﻿